Izaya x Reader: When Vending Machines Fly
by MikachiTarochi
Summary: You're talking to Izaya. a vending machine is thrown, but you can't dodge. You get hit, can't walk, so Izaya cares for you! What will happen when he starts to fall for you? hiatus? maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Mikachi: i was bored and this idea just randomly popped into my head! It's a little rushed and this is my first time ever writing a fanfic, second time writing ANYTHING so i'm sorry if it's really crappy! This was the original idea that i just thought up about 5 minutes ago, lol.**

**Izaya x Reader: You're walking the streets of Ikebukuro when you spot Izaya walking out of an alley. You stop to ask him if he knows of any nearby bookstores. Suddenly, a vending machine is hurled at him by Shizuo and he dodges it. However, when he dodges it, it hits you. **

**:O if it's good let me know please! (i can't believe i came up with this o.o)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

_Wow. Are there even any bookstores in Ikebukuro? I've been walking around forever! _In reality, it's only been about ten minutes. It was a normal day in Ikebukuro, and I just couldn't find a bookstore. I was getting so desperate that I was thinking of asking a certain psychopathic informant.

Speak of the devil. A little ways up the street, I could see a black jacket with a fur trim. I only know of one person with that raven hair and that jacket.

"Hey, Izaya-san!" I shout, waving as I jogged to catch up with him.

"Why, hello there, [name]-chan" he said, his usual smirk in place.

"I was wondering if you knew of any bookstores nearby." I asked. We were walking at a steady pace, and I had to tilt my head upward to see his face when I asked him the question.

"Well, being the great informant I am, of course I do. The question is, what will you do to get that information?" he asked, making me blush a little and turn my face downwards. For some reason, he always seemed a little…_perverted_ to me.

"I have money, if that's what you mean." I didn't have time to hear his response, because at that moment we were interrupted.

"IIIIZAAAAYAAAAAAA!" You could make an easy guess who _that _was.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW YOUR FACE IN IKEBUKURO EVER AGAIN!" Shizuo said, throwing a vending machine.

Izaya, with his cat-like reflexes, dodged it easily. The only problem was, I wasn't super-fast like Izaya. The vending machine hit my lower half, effectively pinning me to the ground, while I hit my right arm on a stop sign. All I could do was stare at the vending machine, then look at the direction it came from. My mouth hung open in shock, and so did Shizuo's and Izaya's. We all just stood there, well, they did, considering I was pinned to the ground. All I could feel was pain. Pain in my right arm and both of my legs. The pain was so intense that it was numbing my mind. I could see stars blurring my vision. I saw Shizuo come and lift the vending machine off of me, at least I think he did, because I blacked out within the next few seconds.

* * *

**Mikachi: Was it good? i hope soooo! i seriously need feedback, and if you have ANY ideas for this, even if they are just totally random moments i should put in, tell me! This is my first, so i hope it's not too OOC for Shizu-chan or Izaya (though i think i pretty much nailed Shizu-chan…wait, not that way!) anyway, if i made any mistakes, feel free to let me know. Please, no flames, they will be extinguished! Well, i better stop rambling. i'm out~~ oh and this is NOT the end. i just felt this was a good place to end the chapter since dinner is done x3**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT/ Tarochi: Mi-chan you started it off pretty well. :D lol my revisions don't change anything much only like one or two words here and there XD**

**EDIT/Mikachi: Tarochi~ edit anything u want, even put in more detail like u said lol :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikachi: Well, i don't really have anything to say.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

God, what happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bus. Wait, no, it was a freaking vending machine. I opened my eyes to see Izaya staring at me. I tried to sit up only to have pain shoot through my body and Izaya pushed me back down. I looked around, I'm in my apartment, I recognize this is my bedroom.

Wait…Oh crap! IZAYA ORIHARA IS IN MY BEDROOM LOOKING DOWN AT ME!

I stated to panic, widening my eyes before I realized what was going on. My right arm and both legs were in casts. And then I remembered. I didn't know whether or not to be angry at Izaya. I decided against it, it was my own fault for not being careful around him.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Izaya said, sitting down in a chair next to my bed.

"What the hell…? How long did Shinra say I have to stay like this and what's wrong with me?" I asked through slow breaths.

"Your arm and legs are broken, obviously, and you have a minor head injury from landing on the sidewalk. Shizu-chan sends his apologies." Izaya said, smiling softly.

"Oh, that's right. He lifted the vending machine off of me, didn't he?"

"Yep, he slowly realized what a brute he was being and totally freaked out when he realized he squished a lady. He gave you a piggy back ride all the way to Shinra's, halfway across Ikebukuro! It was a sight to see." He said, chuckling.

"Wait, so almost everybody in Ikebukuro saw me unconscious taking a ride on Shizuo Heiwajima's back? Great…" I said groaning and laying my head back down. Huh, I guess I did have a bandage on my head.

"Yep, and those who didn't see it for real saw it all over the internet. I made sure to post it on youtube!" He said, clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Gee, thanks a ton." I said, "How long have I been out?"

"Hmmm~ about half a day, maybe 11 hours."

…I kind of have to pee…OH SHIT. I just realized, how am I supposed to do ANYTHING on my own like this? Oh god, somebody will have to help me! that's HORRIBLE! And even more, who the hell is it?

"Um…who…"

He had a huge smirk on his face, and it was growing more and more by the second. I was VERY scared.

"Oh no…tell me it's not…"

"ehehe~…yep, it's me!" He said, throwing up his arms and twirling in a circle in my computer chair.

"NOOO! YOU ARE A GUY, I AM A WOMAN! I DESERVE MY PRIVACY!" I yelled, trying to get up. This could NOT be happening.

"Well, your family is out of contact, Shizuo feels too guilty to see you, and Celty and Shinra are just too busy. They all sort of gave the job to me, but don't feel bad. I can't do much when you're all wrapped up like that." He said, faking a pout. I felt like crying. I was probably going to be raped! I swear, that's going to happen!

"Shit…" I just gave up and laid my head back down.

"You must be hungry after sleeping half a day. Chicken soup?" He said, offering a spoon to my mouth.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "who made it?"

"Why, me, of course!~"

"I still have my left arm, you know."

"Yes, but you're right handed and we couldn't have you spilling, lest I have to change your shirt~!" He said, that damn evil smirk ever present, of course.

My eyes widened at the thought and I let him feed me.

"Listen, I truly am sorry about Shizu-chan's mistake."

"No, it's not your fault, really." I said, shaking my head. Uh oh…I was starting to shift my legs, and it was obvious. I REALLY had to pee!

He started eyeing my legs, as if something was up. Shit.

"Why, what's wrong with your lower region~?" He said, with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, nothing." I said, my eye twitching.

"You know, if you have to pee, you could wait and wet yourself. If you do, though, I have to change your underwear~." He said on his way to the kitchen to wash the dish.

Why was this happening to me? What did I do to ever be tortured like this? I hit my head on the pillow repeatedly, making myself dizzy. What should I do?

"Wow, do you really hate me that much?" Izaya said as he walked in. Something was different in his expression, but only momentarily.

"No, it's just…well…it's awkward. I wouldn't mind if you were another woman, at least not as much."

"I could cross-dress" He said, bending over laughing again.

"Oh god, no! Just take me to the bathroom, but KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED! Better yet, put on a blindfold."

"ooh, kinky" he said with a wink.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Mikachi: i try to use as little [name] things as possible, cuz they irritate me when i read them and i thought it might be the same for others ^.^; hope you liked it!**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT/ Tarochi: again not much to edit here :/ its not as much fun when there isnt anything to edit but i did add a few words to this one.**

**EDIT/ Mikachi: XD lawl okay, Tarochi i'll make sure to make loooots of mistakes from now on~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikachi: Urgh, i have to get ready for school in half an hour. i'll try to write this, but it might be rushed, so tell me of any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 3~

The next morning, my landlady came to visit. She hoped I would get better soon. Only thing is, she said Izaya and I made a 'cute couple'. My eyes were huge and my mouth was agape as she walked out the front door. Izaya looked surprised, too, and we looked at each other, at the door, then back at each other. That was so EMBARASSING! It was about three hours later, and it was no less awkward even though she left already.

"Um, thanks…" I said, as he walked me out of the bathroom, taking off his blindfold. At least he was respecting my privacy as much as possible.

"Shit." I said, as I realized I had forgotten to take a shower yesterday. I tried to keep my eyes from widening, but I failed. I could feel the blush taint my cheeks as the blood rose up my neck to my face, my ears on fire. What would happen when I needed to shower today? He can't exactly blind fold himself doing THAT. I closed my eyes, trying not to look at him.

"What's wrong? Are you hurting?" he said, actually looking worried instead of wearing his always-present smirk.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I managed to squeak.

"It's obvious you're not fine, or you wouldn't have squeaked your answer. Now what's wrong?"

"Um…I just remembered…u-um…how will I take a shower?" I opened one eye to look at him.

His face looked totally blank for once. He was just staring at me, a little bit of surprise on his face, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh…" OH MY GOD! He just blushed! That was so sexy! Wait, did I just think that? I gasped, realizing what I had thought, and blushed. I turned my head the other way, but I could feel my ears getting red again, then to make it worse, I remembered the landlady. _By the way, [name]-chan, you and your boyfriend look so cute together! _At the memory, I closed my eyes and wished desperately to just sink into the ground.

"Nevermind that I ever asked. Just nevermind, nevermind, nevermind!" I said, still trying to turn invisible.

"Okay, but we'll have to face it sooner or later. For now, you should take a nap." Izaya said.

I looked up at him, a blush still tainting my face. His eyes widened and his face turned red when I looked up at him. I wondered what that was about, but I didn't have time to finish that thought. At that moment, he bent down, his face getting closer to mine by the second. I closed my eyes out of reflex, and his were already closed.

And that's when his soft lips met mine.

It was so good, even though it was just our lips massaging each other's. There were sparks flying. I felt a soft but insistent nibbling at my bottom lip, almost as if he wanted me to open my mouth. I gladly complied, letting his tongue snake his way into my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth bravely, sweeping the inside of my cheeks and finally wrapping around my own tongue. I started to kiss back, pushing my tongue into his mouth hesitantly at first, but then got braver. Before I even realized it, one of his hands was on my cheek, his other in my hair. My right arm was useless, but my left was tangled in his hair as well. And, oh no, what was that noise? Was I MOANING? I think I was. I had NEVER done that before. He started to push me back into a laying position on the bed, but soon left my lips because we both needed air. We were breathing heavily, gasping when we first broke apart. There was drool on the corners of our mouths, a little running down my chin.

That's when I realized what just happened. I just had my first kiss with Izaya Orihara, the most dangerous person in Ikebukuro, well, aside from Shizuo. I didn't know what to think or do, I just sat there thinking _that was FANTASTIC._ What was I doing? I felt almost like pace-palming, but that would ruin the moment.

We looked over at each other, and my face turned cherry red. I don't think I've ever blushed deeper. The thing was…I wanted to do it again. Our breathing had calmed down soon after.

"…was that your first kiss?" Izaya asked. I couldn't quite explain his expression, but it was almost…anxious?

"u-um…was it that obvious?" I was so stunned by what happened I could barely speak.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" he said, waving his hands in front of him, "but…"

"yeah?"

"was…I mean, did…you…like it?"

My eyes widened, and I proved myself wrong. THAT was the deepest I've ever blushed, and I hoped that I would never blush that hard ever again. I looked down at my hand resting by my side. "Y…yeah…"

"I'm sorry for taking your first kiss!" he yelled as he ran out the door.

"W-wait! Izaya-san!" I couldn't do much to stop him but yell. I heard the bedroom door shut, but I wasn't sure if he left my apartment. I wonder, why DID he kiss me that so randomly? …Not that I didn't like it…but what was up with his behavior? He's usually so…so…well, I guess the best way to put would be to say so _Izaya_. There's not really a name for a personality that I could think of. What had I just gotten myself into? I blame the bookstore, I thought, and mentally crossed my arms.

* * *

**Mikachi: O.O i can't believe i just wrote that...Wow…i can't help but think it sucks T~T please review so that way i know if it really does stink that bad or if it's good! And i'm thinking of doing the next chapter as this chapter in Izaya's POV? What would you guys think of that? -u-; just to make up for not having anything new i'll do the next one at the same time, tho. or at least try -u-; let me know what u would think of that.**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT:**

**Tarochi: Lawl XD don't worry you did pretty good for your first kissing scene (I assume that it's your first, I might even have to ask you at school sometime) and again, very minor spelling mistakes. Just one really... **

**EDIT/ Mikachi: Oh thank god. i had the horrible feeling that it was just a stupid fail of a scene. and yes it was my first xD i wrote that blind. completely. no experience real or writing LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mikachi: Haha i just re-read ch3 of this and couldn't help but think I HAVE to rewrite this in Izaya's POV! It would explain a few things. Like why he suddenly had the urge to have a hot kiss with you! ^3^ sorry, had to say that. HAD to! :D anyways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Jeez, why did that stupid landlady have to go and call us a 'cute couple'? Since she said that, [name]-chan will hardly look at me~!

"Um, thanks…" She said as I walked her out of the bathroom, taking off my blindfold. I was starting to get used to this, and that itself was weird. It was so hard not to take a peek~! She wouldn't look at me even more after that, though. Then what would be the point of staying here all the time?

"Shit." I heard her say. I saw her eyes widen as she blushed a faint pink, and her ears were so red! So cute~! I was worried, though, I hoped she wasn't in more pain.

"What's wrong, are you hurting?" I asked, too worried to even smirk as usual.

"Nothing, I'm fine." So adorable~ she squeaked! Wait, that meant something was _really _wrong. [name]-chan wasn't the type to squeak.

"It's obvious you're not fine, or you wouldn't have squeaked your answer. Now what's wrong?" I was starting to get _extremely _worried about her, she refused to tell me what was wrong! She had to be in pain, or something even worse! She had even closed her eyes, probably not even noticing as she did so.

"Um…I just remembered… u-um… how will I take a shower?" She opened one eye and looked at me. Instantly, all I could think was _Oh no! I feel a nosebleed coming just imagining it~!_ I tried desperately hard not to burst into my evil laughter, hiding it behind a 'shocked' face. She probably thought the blood rushing to my face was a blush!

"Uh…" She suddenly gasped and blushed deeply. She turned her head, but I could still see her red ears. I think she also closed her eyes a second later and she seemed to be trying to make herself smaller.

"Nevermind that I ever asked. Just nevermind, nevermind, nevermind!" She said, trying to make herself smaller even more than before.

"Okay, but we'll have to face it sooner or later. For now, you should take a nap." I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable, or I would scare her away~. And that wouldn't be any good, now would it?

She looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes, her cheeks still tinted with pink. My heart skipped a few beats, my eyes grew huge, and my face turned completely red. She looked a little confused at my reaction, but I didn't care. God, she shouldn't have made that face! I thought as I lost complete control, giving over to my urges. She closed her eyes as I closed mine, lowering my face to hers.

That's when her soft lips met mine.

I felt like I was on top of the world. I started to chew on her bottom lip softly, demanding entrance. She let me in eagerly, which surprised me. I ravished the inside of her mouth, our warm breathing combining. I placed my hand on her cheek, intertwining my other hand in her hair. I felt her left hand gripping the hair at the nape of my neck. She actually started to lean into the kiss as well, and that alone made me want to ravish her further. She was making the cutest moaning sounds I had ever heard, but we were running out of breath. There was drool running down her chin, and there was some on the corners of my mouth. I pushed her back onto the bed, and she didn't complain one bit. That's when it hit me. What if this was her first kiss? That would be _interesting _for the future. I took my lips off of hers and stood next to her bed.

She looked up at me, her face cherry red. Once our breathing calmed down, I had to ask her.

"…was that your first kiss?" I asked.

"u-um…was it that obvious?" She looked frozen at the spot.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!" I said. In fact, she was a _great _kisser! "but…"

"yeah?"

I already knew the answer, of course, but I wanted to make it look like I cared. "was… I mean, did…you…like it?"

Her eyes widened, and she blushed further, looking at her hand to get her attention off of my face. "Y…yeah…"

Ha! Now to make her worry so she'll think about me for the rest of the day~! "I'm sorry for taking your first kiss!" I yelled, running outside her door and into the kitchen. I got a glass cup and started eavesdropping at the door. _Heh…I think I'll like my new toy~!_

* * *

**Mikachi: What...uh...just realized that's two kiss chapters in a row...LOL i failed at trying to write this the first time. Nearly turned it into Angst and i'm not good with those lately :L i saved it! Tell me what you think? **

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT:**

**Tarochi: Well first off ROFL ahahaha, typical Izaya XD well anyway that third to last scentence was the only mistake I could catch so I'll be on my way to the next chapter!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikachi: -u-; ehehe i am in the car with my mom while typing this, and the radio's loud, and i think i'm getting motion sick, so i'm just a **_**bit **_**distracted ^.^a So if i make any mistakes, i'll find and fix them later :D i reads mah chapters after i types 'em just to see if theyre interesting. On with the show~!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own DuRaRaRa! or characters.**

**~(^o^)/**

* * *

~Chapter 5~

I didn't sleep very well, but I managed to get a short nap. Afterwards, I allowed Izaya to feed me some more soup. My arm was supposed to be getting better soon, and I was definitely looking forward to that. This was so troublesome! I wish I could heal and get back to my normal life already. Now to deal with this shower dilemma. Hmm…I guess I could wear my bathing suit. It was a bikini, but it was better than nothing, literally.

"I-Izaya-san?"

"Yes?" He said, pulling up a chair beside my bed.

"Could you see if my bathing suit is in my closet? It should be hanging up near the back."

It took him about a minute to find it.

"This one?" He said, holding up a yellow bikini set with red stripes.

"Yeah. I think I could probably put this on by myself."

"Okay, I'll be outside the door, call me if you need help." He said, winking as he left, shutting the door behind him.

I got on the top with very little difficulty. The bottom, however, was a different story. It took me about ten minutes to get on the bottom piece, and when I finally got it on, I smiled in triumph.

"Done!" I called out the door.

"Heh. Took you a while, didn't it? It would've been faster if I had done it. Maybe…" He said, walking over to me and smiling. "By the way, it fits _great_." His eyes were drifting to my chest, and I was getting annoyed again.

"Shut up and help me get into the bathroom already."

"Eager, aren't we?" He said, his smirk growing extremely wide, so wide it was almost disturbing.

"You try _anything _and I swear I will never so much as look at you ever again."

"Mah~ you're no fun, [name]-chan!"

After that, he didn't talk anymore. He washed my hair, since I couldn't exactly do that with one hand. Once he'd done that, I kicked him out so I could wash my body. It's a good thing I had a bath tub and my casts were okay in water. After I was finished, I pulled the plug out of the drain and called him back in. He looked a bit disappointed, but I wasn't fazed.

"Thank god I found a solution to that problem" I said, grinning widely.

"Yep, or else I might not have been able to control myself~"

"No kidding."

After about another week of this going on, my arm finally healed. My legs were still broken, though. At least now I could feed myself and such.

* * *

**Mikachi: Sorry this was a boring chapter (well, not boring, but nothing hugely important). This was just so i could get on to the next chapter! Ehehe.**

**~(^o^)/**

**EDIT:**

**Tarochi: Ok, so, i'm done with revising everything I wanted to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikachi: omg sorry this took so long, CST's are finally over so I can start updating again! –u-; heres the next chap…**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

Once my arm was healed, I started doing things on my own and walked around in crutches. Half the time I thought I caught Izaya staring at me, but whenever I would look to check, he would be staring at the ground. It was probably just my imagination, but he looked kind of troubled about something.

"Izaya-san, what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." I said as we sat on the couch watching television.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about you~!" He said, ruffling my hair. He had taken to play-flirting with me often.

"Mhmm. _Sure _you have." I said, rolling my eyes and looking back at the television. I was starting to get tired, so I stretched out my arms in a yawn.

"Seems like you're getting tired~ Maybe we should go to bed!" He said, winking at me.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. Not tired at all. You want to watch a movie?" I asked. Whatever was on was boring, I didn't even pay attention to it. I was mostly looking at Izaya out of the corner of my eye…

"Ok. How about a horror movie?" He asked. Since he suggested it, he was probably planning something, but I didn't care.

"Yeah, sure. Horror movies are fun. I'll make some popcorn." I said, walking into the kitchen, unaware that he was trailing behind me.

I jumped when he reached into the cabinet in front of me and got out the popcorn.

"Jeez, you scared me." I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, I'm good at that." He said, smirking as we walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Here's a good one. How about this?" He asked, looking at the television.

"Yeah, it looks scary." I said, not really caring what movie was put on. I also had my own evil scheme. For a while now I have had a crush on Izaya…but I know that he just thinks of me as one of his 'precious humans' so I don't bother making my feelings clear. However, that doesn't mean I can't do little things just for no reason. Like hugging him during a scary movie.

The movie wasn't scary at first, but they finally got to the good part. There was creepy music playing in the background as the girl walked up to the haunted house for no reason at all. She walked into the house, and when something popped up, I took my chance.

"Eep!" I said, leaning into Izaya and grabbing his jacket. He looked a little startled at the gesture, but I think I caught him smiling. He put his arm up on the couch behind me, but not around me. Oh well, it was nice to just lean into him like this. My drowsiness started to take over, though, and I was soon having trouble keeping my eyes open. I sat up a little, my head still on his shoulder with my hand gripping his jacket. The movie was about half way over, and I wanted to enjoy sitting with Izaya like this, but I couldn't stay awake, dammit! Izaya was just so nice to lean against…the fur on his jacket was soft, and he smelled so nice…Altogether, I just felt safe around him, like nothing in the world could touch me. I started drifting off, and before I knew it, I had started sliding down his chest a little. My arms wrapped around him in a hug, my head on his chest. He leaned back and I felt his arms around me. I smiled into the fabric of his shirt and drifted off peacefully. The dream, however, was anything but peaceful.

**-(-)-**

_I was fully healed and walking down the street. I never did get a book back then. I walked past Russia Sushi, wandering aimlessly, when I saw Izaya down the street. I smiled hugely and was about to call out to him when a street sign flew past him. I started getting a little worried, but then I remembered that he did this all the time. He would be fine. I decided to call him later, and just as I was about to turn and get away from the action, I saw something that made my blood run cold. A vending machine flew at Izaya, and he dodged it, only to get hit with a street sign. The street sign hit him square on the neck, and I could hear a crack from down the street. _

"_Izaya…no…NO! Izaya!" I screamed, crying as I ran over to him. I took his hand, but he was as cold as ice. I just sat there crying as Shizuo smiled and walked away victoriously…_

**-(-)-**

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder, and gasped as I opened my eyes.

"Hey, wake up! It's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream." Izaya said, pulling me into a hug. We were still sitting on the couch.

I turned my head into his jacket and started silently crying out of relief as I realized it was a dream. He started rubbing my back.

"It's okay, let it all out." Izaya looked concerned as he watched me cry. "What was it about? You kept saying my name and started crying in your sleep…" He looked confused that I was crying his name. I just shook my head and hugged him tighter.

"I though you died…I thought you were gone forever…" I said, I had stopped crying and I was just sitting there with my face in his shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm right here. It was just a dream." He said, smiling.

"Could you…lay down with me while I sleep?" I asked between sniffles.

"Of course. And I promise I won't do anything." He said, carrying me off to bed. After that, I actually did have a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Mikachi: heehee, fluffeh~! ^w^ I had to put some of da fluffiness :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikachi: Okay, I'm SO sorry this has taken so long. Like, months. But I just have NO ideas. My plot bunnies are…rotting corpses. That smell bad. I feel ESPECIALLY scummy because the a/n at the last chapter said I would start updating. I feel like I've stabbed a puppy or something cuz I broke that promise =( Someone punch me or something. Warnings for pervvy jokes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DuRaRaRa!**

~Chapter 7~

I woke up in a kind-of-awkward-yet-comfortable position. I opened one eye slowly and saw a bare chest inches from my face. That made both my eyes snap open in shock, and my whole body froze instantly. Wait, no, it's just Izaya. I know that should sound wrong, but I remember last night now. For a second there my mind was reeling, instantly jumping to the worst possible possibilities.

I let out a breath of relief and surveyed the situation more. I was pressed flush against him, his arms over my waist and our legs tangled. He was still wearing his pants, and I was in a large T-shirt that covered just below my butt. Okay, so no big deal, right? Then why was my heart beating a million miles an hour while I stared at his chest.

Surprisingly, Izaya had abs. Like, six-pack model-abs. You'd think Shizuo would be the one with abs and six-packs, but I guess looks can be deceiving. The rest of his chest was smooth and slender. I reached up a tentative hand and touched his muscles, running my hand over his stomach in patterns. My hand trailed up to his chest, in front of my face, and traced over his sternum. I continued up until I had touched the base of his neck, looked up, and saw him staring straight at me.

He was looking me in the eyes, and I was processing what was happening when he spoke up.

"Having fun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…um…" I couldn't think of anything to say because it what was happening hadn't really set in yet.

"Because it seems to me like you were having a _great _time," Izaya smirked, "considering I said your name three times."

"Um…OH MY GOD!" I gasped and jumped back, hitting my head against the wall. I finally realized the situation, the fact that we were in my bed, both of us half naked, and he caught me _ogling and touching his muscles. _What the hell was I thinking?!

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" When he saw me hit my head, he instantly jumped up. He kneeled in front of me, nearly sitting in my lap, and cupped my cheeks, looking into my eyes for any sign of pain. I reached back, grabbing the back of my head.

"Oweee," I whined quietly. I could already feel a headache coming on, and I felt like I had been hit with a baseball bat. Apparently, I jumped up too quickly to realize how close I was to the wall already.

"You shouldn't do that," He sighed in relief, relaxing and sitting down in front of me, "Here, I know what'll help."

He sat against the wall next to me, his long legs stretching out in front of him. Izaya gingerly grabbed my head and rearranged me so that I was laying sideways with my head in his lap.

"Ah, it huuurts," I whined again, closing my eyes.

"Hold on a minute, this always works," He said, and starting rubbing circles around the spot where I bumped my head. It was actually…kind of relaxing. After a few minutes of this, I had to stifle a yawn. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and pretty soon, I fell asleep.

"P…up...Time to wake up," Izaya said, shaking my shoulders lightly.

"I'm up," I sprang forward suddenly, which wasn't a good idea considering his face was a few inches from mine.

"Ow…My head is just being abused today, isn't it?" I said, looking at him and smiling.

"Oh, about this morning," He said, smirking, "What were you doing?"

"Ah- I just, u-um…i-I can e-explain," I started stuttering, not really having an answer.

"Oh, I would _love _to hear it," Izaya was smiling widely now. He put his knees up in front of him, laced his arms around his legs, and looked at me from under his bangs. A blush instantly covered my face and I tried to find a distraction.

"Uh…Breakfast! I'm hungry, let's go eat breakfast," I said, grabbing my crunches and hobbling into the kitchen. Izaya followed behind me, laughing silently. I took out a pan and started to make eggs, but Izaya came up behind me and grabbed the pan and spatula out of my hands.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, my face flushing a bit.

He leant over my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Cooking."

"I think I hear someone at the door, I'll go get it," I hadn't really heard someone at the front door, but I was a little too happy in that situation. So I went to the front door and opened it for extra effect, but was surprised to see a bouquet of flowers on my doorstep. I picked it up and read the note attached to it.

"Sorry about the whole vending machine thing, I hope you're doing okay. I was wondering if you would let me take you out sometime to make up for it. Signed, Shizuo," I read out loud. I looked at the flowers, the note, then back at the flowers. Flipping the note over, I saw a scribbled phone number with the words 'text me anytime' scrawled under it.

I walked back inside, still a little surprised, and set the flowers down on the table. I slipped the note into my pocket and filled a vase with water for the flowers. I went back into the kitchen and set the vase with the flowers in it in the small window over the sink.

"Flowers?" Izaya asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"From Shizuo," I said, looking up at him to see what he thought of it.

"Ha, never thought Shizuo to be the type for flowers. Breakfast's done," He set two plates of eggs and bacon down on the table.

"Mmm, bacon. Edible-," I looked up at Izaya to see he had an eyebrow raised, "Never mind," I said, and tried to stifle a giggle.

"What? Bacon is edible what?" Izaya said, leaning closer and putting his arms on the table.

"Nothing," I looked anywhere but at him and started whistling the universal 'I'm going to act innocent but we all know I'm not' tune.

"I'll just have to start guessing," Izaya said, smirking.

"O-okay, but I don't think you'll get this one," I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"hmmm…let me think," he looked at the ceiling and started tapping his chin. A second later he stopped and looked me straight in the eye," sex."

"What?! How did you figure it out?" I said, letting my laugh out.

"It's obvious," He said, shrugging his shoulders and eating another piece.

"Uh-huh…" I finished my breakfast and got up to wash the dishes.

"Ah-ah-ah," Izaya said, wiggling his finger, "I wash the dishes. If you want to watch another movie, you could put it in the player."

"Alright," I said like a little kid, hanging my head, "But let me do one thing first," I smiled and held up a finger for the 'one minute' sign.

I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my cellphone, saving Shizuo's number and sending a text.

'_It's okay, I'm mostly healed now. I understand that you were aiming for Izaya, I should have been more careful around him. I'd love to go out, just tell me when and where._'

**Mikachi: Ohonhonhon, what's this? *waggles eyebrows* looks like Shizuo has finally made his entrance!**


End file.
